


Who's a Good Boy

by parasolghost



Series: SASO 2016 Bonus Rounds [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, M/M, minor depiction of animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasolghost/pseuds/parasolghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and his werewolf boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I wrote for SASO!! I've been meaning to write one of these for a while because I love werewolf Iwa-chan. I hope you guys like it!

Oikawa was jerked awake by the sound of a crash ringing outside of his bedroom window. He shut his eyes tighter, pulling the covers over his head, hoping that he could just fall back asleep. After all, it was 3AM—he was tired and he had spent the whole day working. All he wanted was a little bit of rest—just five more pathetic minutes.

There was another crash even louder than the first, and Oikawa groaned. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily with one hand and patting the space next to him with the other. “Iwa-chan,” he said, feeling around for his boyfriend.

“Iwa-chan, can you—“ Oikawa stopped when he realized that he had been patting a pillow this entire time. His eyes grew wide and he threw the covers off of the bed. Sure enough, he was in bed alone.

“Iwa-chan?” he called out to the apartment.

As if on cue, at that moment there was another loud crash, followed by the sound of growling. Oikawa ran his hands down his face in his exasperation and jumped out of bed, walking as quickly as he could through the apartment. Oikawa grabbed a jacket—probably Iwaizumi’s—that was lying on top of the couch and put on the sternest expression he could muster. After all, he was on a mission.

Oikawa threw the front door wide open to see a large, wolf-like creature right outside of his home. The creature was breathing heavily and tufts of its scruffy, uneven fur was matted with blood. It bared its razor-sharp teeth and there was something hanging limp from its jaw. However, Oikawa was not to be fazed by this hell beast.

He crossed his arms and glared at the monster lurking outside his house. “Iwa-chan!” he said. The creature’s ears twitched at Oikawa’s voice and turned to face him. Oikawa looked straight into its bloodshot eyes and didn’t even flinch as the beast breathed its hot, disgusting breath on him. “Iwa-chan,” he repeated. “What’s in your mouth?”

The beast growled at him and started to turn away.

“I am your _boyfriend_ , Iwaizumi Hajime,” Oikawa scolded. “Don’t you give me that attitude.”

The beast turned back towards him, but refused to look him in the eye. It made a few growling noises that hardly sounded like words.

“’Nothing’ my ass—drop it right now,” Oikawa commanded. When the creature didn’t budge, Oikawa stepped forward, pointing at the ground aggressively. “I mean it— _drop it.”_

Iwaizumi growled, but finally relented, opening his mouth and letting what seemed to be a dead cat roll off his tongue and over to Oikawa’s feet. Oikawa’s brows scrunched together and he took a step back.

“Oh my god,” Oikawa scrunched up his nose. “Iwa-chan, that’s disgusting.”

Iwaizumi, in spite of his monstrous wolf size, somehow made himself seem smaller as he sat down in front of Oikawa, nudging the dead cat towards Oikawa with his nose.

Oikawa raised his eyebrow before realization dawned on him. “Oh, Iwa-chan, you don’t have to hunt for me or anything,” Oikawa said. However, he couldn’t help but smile at the gesture, even though, when he really thought about it, it was pretty weird that his boyfriend just brought him a dead cat as a romantic offering. He stepped over to Iwaizumi to reach up to pet his head. “I knew you were a big romantic on the inside,” he teased.

Iwaizumi huffed and Oikawa waved his hand in front of his face. “Okay, gross. Your morning breath is terrible whether you’re a wolf or a human. Don’t they have, I don’t know, wolf breath mints or something?”

Iwaizumi began to growl at him and Oikawa put his hands up in surrender.

“Geez, Iwa-chan. Learn to take a joke,” Oikawa stuck out his tongue. Across the street, Oikawa saw one of the neighbors’ lights flicker on. “Shit,” Oikawa murmured.

Iwaizumi lowered his head and Oikawa raised his arms to scratch at the clean fur behind his ears. The beast’s eyes squinted in glee, his tail wagging hard enough to create a breeze. “Do you think you can fit through the door, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked gently. “We don’t want the neighbors to call animal control on you again.”

Iwaizumi nodded his big furry head and Oikawa pursed his lips thoughtfully before sighing. Iwaizumi might break the doorway, but it was better than nothing.

“Alright,” Oikawa said. “Time to squeeze.”

It took a few tries, but after a few pushes and sacrificing a few tufts of fur, they were able to get Iwaizumi through the door without damaging their property. Oikawa turned on a light and, although in the dim lighting of the street under the moon, Iwaizumi looked absolutely terrifying, in the house he just kind of looked like a _really_ big dog.

Iwaizumi started to make his way towards the staircase and Oikawa stepped into his path. “Iwa-chan, what do you think you’re doing?” he asked. “You’re not going to the bedroom like that—we just got new sheets.”

Iwaizumi growled at him again, baring his teeth.

“Oh, I’m so scared,” Oikawa said, waving his hands. “C’mon, Mister Werewolf. It’s the living room for you.”

Oikawa pushed the coffee table aside and the couches back to make room for Iwaizumi on the floor. Iwaizumi circled the ground twice, knocking a vase over in the process, before settling on the floor. His paws tucked under his head and tail curled around him.

Oikawa chuckled and leaned down to scratch Iwaizumi behind the ears again. “Aw,” he cooed. “You’re just a big fluffy puppy, aren’t you, Iwa-chan?”

Without opening his eyes, Iwaizumi brought his tail around to smack Oikawa in the face, knocking him over.

“Rude, Iwa-chan! I was paying u a compliment!” Oikawa huffed as Iwaizumi seemed to smile. Oikawa stood to his feet with his arms crossed in mock fury. “Fine! I see how it is! Goodbye, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, beginning his march back up to the bedroom.

Iwaizumi suddenly lifted his head, looking at Oikawa with wide eyes. Even though Iwaizumi was still a scary-looking werewolf, he looked cute even like this.

“What?” Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi looked down, then back up, holding up a paw and moving it up and down, like he was beckoning Oikawa towards him.

“You want me to sleep down here with you?” Oikawa asked, smiling a little in spite of himself. Iwaizumi was almost never this honest. “I don’t know…” he teased.

Iwaizumi seemed to roll his eyes at him and huff, turning his head again so that Oikawa couldn’t see his expression as he laid his head down. It was like he was saying. “Whatever, it’s not like I care.”

How cute.

Oikawa bounded over with a grin, taking his seat next to Iwaizumi and petting the clean spot of fur on his back. He leaned his back against the couch as Iwaizumi shifted himself so he was resting his head on Oikawa’s lap. Oikawa pet Iwaizumi until he fell asleep, his huge form moving up and down with each breath.

Oikawa felt a feeling of fondness wash over him. “You’re the same as ever, Iwa-chan.”

* * *

When Oikawa woke up, there was a man resting his head in his lap, his clothes ragged and torn. Oikawa groaned, trying to sit up straight as his spine clicked into place. Falling asleep sitting up was really the worst.

“Don’t move so much,” Iwaizumi murmured, wrapping an arm around Oikawa’s waist. “I’m trying to sleep.”

Oikawa pouted. “I’m tired, too, Iwa-chan, but I sacrificed my wonderful bed because my big werewolf boyfriend wanted me to sleep in the living room with him!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Iwaizumi said, waving away Oikawa’s complaints with lazy hand. “I’m sorry and all that, now hush.”

“I can’t believe you, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gawked. “After everything I’ve—“

Before Oikawa could finish his sentence, Iwaizumi pulled him down by the shoulder, adjusting himself so they were lying face to face.

Iwaizumi opened a sleepy eye at him, no longer bloodshot. As he pulled Oikawa closer to him, Oikawa couldn’t help but appreciate the lack of messy fur. Iwaizumi let out a huge yawn that bore pointed canine teeth.

“Then let’s sleep together,” Iwaizumi suggested sleepily.

Oikawa smiled. “The floor isn’t all the comfortable, you know.”

“That’s okay,” Iwaizumi said. “I’m too tired to move.”

“Me, too,” Oikawa said with a laugh.

Iwaizumi lifted his head for a moment to lay the gentlest kiss against Oikawa’s forehead. “Thank you, Tooru,” he murmured so softly that Oikawa almost couldn’t hear him. Oikawa’s heart soared in his chest and he sighed contently. For all his trouble, Oikawa sure did love how Iwaizumi could make him feel so warm.

There was a long moment of peaceful silence. Iwaizumi’s eyes had fallen closed and Oikawa couldn’t resist. He placed a kiss on Iwaizumi’s lips and laughed as his eyes fluttered open.

“Your morning breath stinks even when you’re a human, Iwa-chan.”


End file.
